


Lets Dance

by Foxrox12



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pitch Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: So this is an au where obviously Phantom and Danny are separate beings. Anyway enjoy!





	Lets Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an au where obviously Phantom and Danny are separate beings. Anyway enjoy!

Danny wished he wasn’t here... he really,  _ really  _ wished he wasn’t here. He looked around at the other students as he slowly went through the stretches. He couldn’t believe his misfortune. He was in a room full of people, but felt utterly alone and slightly nervous. Of course, it’s not like Tucker was in the class with Danny and Sam from the beginning anyway. He only had Sam to keep him company and she only did it because he begged and pleaded with her to sign up too. He even threw in the puppy dog eyes to get her to cave in.

 

When he woke up that morning, he just knew today was going to be bad. He woke up late having forgotten to set his alarm last night and it only escalated from there. When he arrived at school, minutes late, he found out that he failed to shove his homework into his school bag before leaving. Then, when it was halfway through the day, Sam and Tucker pointed out that he was wearing mismatched shoes, one was his signature red converse while the other was a black and white one he rarely wore. Finally, the thing that took the cake was the text he had received not that long ago, just before setting foot within the classroom.

 

_ [Sam]: Sorry Danny can’t make it _

_ [Sam]: Parents are being a pain _

 

He had groaned and run his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. He texted her back to let her know it was okay.

 

Danny had thought of leaving then and there, not willing to go through this without Sam there, but he couldn’t. He was doing horrible in gym. Yeah, he knew what lots of people would think how can someone be failing gym? It was simple. He put little effort in and skipped out on that dreaded class any chance he got. He faked being ill and got sympathy for it, considering it hadn’t been long since his unfortunate accident in his parents’ lab.

 

To bring his abysmal grade up, his gym teacher had given him the chance to make up for it with physical activity outside school. Danny went with his friends over to the rec center to look at possible classes to take; Tucker was facing the same problem as Danny and was following his example. Most classes were full, unfortunately, but one did catch Danny’s eye. A dance class.

 

It was a beginners class and he thought, “Hey! Why the hell not?” and decided to sign up for it. He tried to get Tucker to join too, but Tucker refused no matter the amount of bribing from Danny. Danny then tried Sam and won there, thankfully. He paid the fee that day, along with a scowling Sam, and the next school day he went to his gym teacher and showed them his enrollment sheet, and that was that. He was on his way to making up his grade. After all dance was a form of physical activity, despite what many people think.

 

Now Danny was standing off to the side by himself. The other teens in the class chattering with their friends as they finished up their stretches. He eyed the door, wondering if it would be fine to skip just one class. He didn’t want to go through this without Sam there.

 

Too bad he didn’t even get to try, because the instructor, Mrs. Bell finally made her entrance. She was always overly cheerful and when she noticed Danny off to the side, she ushered him over to the rest of the group with a skip in her step. 

 

With stretches done they all waited at attention for Mrs. Bell to finally begin the class. Danny watched boredly as her hazel eyes looked at all the faces of her students. He noted as her smile faltered a bit. Danny wondered what had caused it. Her smile soon returned at full force and she clapped her hands together ready to begin.

 

“Well class, how about we start pairing up? Then we can get started.” She instructed as she beamed with the force of a thousand suns making Danny squint at her sunny disposition. 

 

Danny didn’t even try to find a dance partner. If he was lucky he would just sit out the class. After all, there will be an odd number without Sam there. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to dance with Mrs. Bell, he didn’t like having all eyes on him. His recent clumsy streak would take that perfect moment make a fool of him in front of everyone.

 

Danny waited for everyone to finish partnering up. He let his mind wander a little with thoughts of what he will do after class. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug. He glanced to the side and his eyes went comically wide when he saw who was standing beside him. Daniel Phantom.

 

Danny heard an angry huff and glanced around Phantom to see who it had come from. He winced as he saw Paulina’s heated glare aimed at him before she turned and stomped off back towards Dash. Once Paulina was gone, Danny looked back to Phantom. He shivered at the sudden chill as his blue eyes locked with Phantom's green.

 

Phantom had joined Casper High in Danny’s junior year. There wasn’t much known about him as he didn’t make it a point to divulge personal information to anyone who asked. It seemed like no one even knew where he lived! Except for maybe Valerie, seeing as they are friends and all. No one knew a thing about his home life and Danny thought that was strange. He thought Phantom was strange in general. From his hair that is white as snow (he tried to figure out what his natural hair color is, but has yet to find out as he seemed to always be on top of bleaching it before the roots showed) to his yes that are an odd shade of green that wasn’t natural. Phantom claimed they were contacts Danny didn’t believe him.

 

Phantom’s clothing style could be summed up as white, black and green. People thought it looked cool and tried to imitate his style, but for most people it just didn’t work. It only looked right on him.

 

Phantom could be described as almost the opposite of Danny. Danny made a point not to stand out and just go through school as quietly as possible, Phantom seemed to draw attention and walked the halls with confidence and power. Yeah, Daniel Fenton was summed up as a nobody and Daniel Phantom was Mr. Popular. 

 

They never really spoke to one another besides the occasional question in class. At times, in passing, they would catch each other’s eyes in the hall and Danny would have to repress a shiver and quicken his pace to be out of Phantom’s direct line of sight. Danny swore that whenever those moments happened, Phantom would smirk a little. Sam and Tucker thought Danny was making a big deal out of nothing, that perhaps his parent’s “craziness” was rubbing off on him. But to Danny it wasn’t just nothing! He couldn’t explain it, but he just knew there’s something about Phantom that wasn’t  _ normal _ . 

 

Danny had compiled notes on Phantom a little while back. Sam claimed it was creepy. She told him he was no better than the girls that were stalking the white haired teen. Danny, of course, vehemently denied the creepiness of it because it was  _ not  _ and at least he wasn’t stalking the guy. Tucker had agreed with Sam on this. Then came this sly smile when he asked him if it was possible he was just crushing on Phantom as well. Hi’s reaction to such a question was spitting out his drink ending up spraying his two friends with milk. 

 

Anyway, back to right now.

 

“What are you doing?” Danny hissed, looking around to see if there was anyone else he could pair off with. To his dismay everyone else was paired and ready to go. 

 

He repressed another shiver as coldness seeped into his body. That was another thing, he always felt so cold around Phantom. Not that Danny made it a point to be around Phantom often, but the few times Danny was he couldn’t help but notice such a strange thing.

 

“I’m just doing as we were told.” Phantom shrugged, not caring about any side glances aimed at them.

 

Danny was about to let loose a slew of choice words when Mrs. Bell’s clapping cut him off and drew everyone’s attention to her. He missed the little upturn of the corner of Phantom’s lips. 

 

“Well then, now that everyone has partnered up, how about we begin with a refresher on last week's lesson?” She seemed even more cheerful about something he once again missed.

 

Danny groaned a little as he recalled the dance from the last class. It was the tango. Of course, this being a beginners course it was a simple one.

 

It had been embarrassing for Danny. He and Sam had to be pressed close for this dance. Sam took the chance to poke fun at him for how red he got. At the start it didn’t go smoothly at all. Sam decided to take the lead once she noted how bad Danny was doing in leading them through the steps. Danny was just thankful for Sam’s insistence on wearing her steel toed boots, there were moments when he would step on her toes and almost had both of them tripping. By the end of class he got comfortable and confident enough in the dance to take the lead. He was having fun and no longer felt awkward being so close to Sam.

 

Though now he wasn’t sure how this was going to go. His partner for today was Phantom! Not his best friend Sam. With a long sigh, Danny turned to face Phantom. Grumbling to himself he just gave Phantom a look, conveying to him that they may as well get this over with. Danny hoped this class didn’t drag out.

 

Phantom took the the lead after a question of who would. Danny had just let him take it believing the other would rather be in charge than allow him. Danny clasped Phantom’s hand and placed his other on Phantom’s shoulder, while Phantom put his own hand in the appropriate position on Danny’s upper back. Danny almost flinched when the spot Phantom was touching seemed to tingle. He also couldn’t help but note the cold feel of Phantom’s hand.

 

_ Okay another possible strange thing to add to the list,  _ Danny thought. 

 

Everyone in class got ready with their partners, waiting for the music to begin playing. Mrs. Bell nodded in satisfaction. She pulled out her phone, which was connected to a bluetooth speakers and pushed play, already having the song ready to go. 

 

Danny was stiff in his movements as they began to dance. Quickly he became flustered as his clumsiness made itself known. He stumbled in the steps, almost making them both fall. Luckily Phantom steadied them before that could happen. Danny gave Phantom a sheepish smile as they waited to get back into the rhythm of the music.

 

Phantom slowed down when he saw things were not going smoothly. Especially when Danny almost ended up kneeing him in the crotch, and that would have been very,  _ very _ bad. Danny was finding it a problem to follow along with Phantom. His movements were coming out jerky and uncoordinated, tripping them up constantly. 

 

“Listen, you need to relax and let me lead.” Phantom only spoke loud enough for the two of them to hear.

 

Danny tensed more, making Phantom stop. They just stood there while the rest of the class continued.

 

“Yeah well you telling me to relax isn’t really going to make me,” Danny hissed. 

 

Phantom rolled his eyes. Then he did something that surprised Danny. “Alright then, you lead this dance.”

 

Danny didn’t expect Phantom to relinquish control like that. 

 

“Happy now?” There was that teasing smile on Phantom’s face.

 

Danny didn’t answer and ignored the warmth in his cheeks. Taking in a breath and slowly letting it out, he began leading. There was still stiffness to his movements. hey danced at a slow pace while Danny got a feel for the steps. The sound of Mrs. Bell’s counting was just background noise. Danny’s eyes were focused on his feet. Slowly Danny began to relax, his movements becoming more fluid.

 

Danny moved his eyes from their footwork up to the other’s face only to see a soft smile on Phantom’s face. His breath caught in his throat at the gentle look Phantom was giving him. Despite the cold coming from Phantom’s body Danny felt warm. He didn’t really understand it. Nor did he get why his heart beat just a little faster at Phantom’s gaze. There was something in the atmosphere around them. It felt electric. 

 

_ Look away! Look away idiot! _ Danny mentally commanded. It wasn’t easy, but he did it. He tore his gaze away and looked over Phantom’s shoulder instead.  _ Fuck what was that about?! And why was he looking at me like that?  _ Danny questioned. 

 

“Hey are you okay?” 

 

Phantom’s simple question made heat spread from Danny’s cheeks to the tips of his ears and caused his heart to flutter. “Uh yeah! Yes! I’m fine! Of course I’m okay!” he said, so unconvincingly it made him wince.  _ Nice Fenton. _

 

“If you say so.”

 

Danny mumbled something as he focused on the dance trying to ignore how aware he suddenly became of Phantom, as well as these strange feelings.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Bell clapped her hands, signaling the end of class. After their revision of the Tango she had started teaching them a little of the advance steps. Needless to say, it became even more embarrassing when one of the new steps involved hooking your leg around the other’s thigh. 

 

Danny felt more exhausted than usual as the class came to an end, trying to ignore the unusual buzz he felt from where he and Phantom were pressed close. He walked over to his bag and bent down to pick up a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face and neck. 

 

“Hey,” Phantom called out to Danny, making him jump a little. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you”

 

Danny glowered as he looked at the white haired boy– _ seriously what is his actual hair color?– _ standing next to him once again. “You didn’t scare me you just… surprised me”

 

Phantom nodded, a small smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

 

Danny wanted to punch him. 

 

“Okay well I didn’t mean to surprise you, then. Anyway, I came over to say thanks for being my partner since Valerie wasn’t here and I really, really didn’t want to be partnered up with Paulina.” Phantom shuddered.

 

Danny frowned. He felt a small sting in his chest for some reason. “Yeah, well, whatever. You’re welcome I guess.” He bent over and grabbed the straps of his bag, wanting to leave now. Get some distance between him and Phantom.

 

Phantom, seeing the change in demeanor, was confused. He watched as Danny started  to bolt out of there, and called out to stop him. “Wait!”

 

Danny halted in his steps and looked over his shoulder with a frown. His blue eyes asking Phantom, “What?”

 

“I just wanted to say I really liked dancing with you, Fenton. I mean it was actually nice and fun once you relaxed. You’re not bad.”

 

Once again Danny felt his heart flutter and he didn’t understand why it did that.  _ What is going on with me? _

 

Phantom was still standing there looking at him.

 

_ Say something! _ Danny chided. “You’re not bad too.”

 

It came out more like a question. Danny coughed then to break the awkwardness he felt. “S-see ya at school,” he said quickly as he made his way out of the class, almost taking a tumble at the door.

 

“Yeah, see you at school,” Phantom called back, waving at Danny.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Tucker would call the following morning a very strange one for his friends. Mostly because of Danny’s odd quietness and the deep, thoughtful look on his face. Tucker and Sam kept poking him to awareness. He would shake his head to clear it from whatever thoughts he had and would give them a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck and apologize for his spaciness. 

 

Sam rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she once again asked, “So, how did the class go without me there?”

 

“Uuuh.” Danny suddenly found the sidewalk interesting as his blush became darker and he began to fiddle with the straps of his backpack. “I-It was ok, you know just usual dancing and uh, stuff, whatever.”

 

Sam and Tucker raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what had happened.

 

“So who did you end up dancing with since I wasn’t there?” Curiosity danced in Sam’s purple eyes. 

 

If possible, Danny became more red, the flush creeping down to his neck and up to his ears. He heard Danny muttered something before picking up his pace and going up the steps of Casper High. Sam and Tucker shared one more look before following the blushing boy.

 

Tucker looked at Danny’s back before looking at Sam, to ask her why she wasn’t at the class yesterday, when he saw a pleased look cross his her face. Now he was just confused. Why was Danny blushing? Why did Sam look so pleased?

 

Tucker was about to question his two friends when they walked by a certain white-haired teen. He watched as those green eyes landed on Danny and a smile was aimed at the dark haired boy. Tucker watched as Danny ducked his head and practically ran down the hall to his locker.

 

Tucker ignored his best friend’s strange actions when another odd thing caught his attention. Sam and Valerie sharing a small glance. Valerie's pleased smirk mirrored Sam’s own from earlier.

 

Okay, so now he knows these two girls, who he knows don’t get along, did something. And by the way Danny was acting, and the way Phantom looked at Danny, Tucker could connect the dots. Tucker could only shake his head as he and Sam caught up to Danny. He was not about to ask and he was not about to get involved. Instead he decided to pull out his smartphone to mess around with. The less he knew the better.


End file.
